A look into the future
by supernerdyfangirl
Summary: When three kids from the future turn up with a broken time machine surrounding them, questions are asked. The three avoid most questions but then more and more questions are asked about their parents and when they find out, how will the two agents survive parenthood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've had this idea for Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D for a while now and I don't think anyone's done something like this before so enjoy!**

* * *

Agents Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi and Mack were watching t.v while Coulson was trying to plan their next mission and May, Skye and Lance were all training. A loud crash was heard out in the corridor causing everyone to rush there with guns drawn. There, in the middle of the floor, sat three young people, who looked like siblings. A smashed machine surrounded them. The only girl who was probably the oldest stood up, dragging the boy slightly younger then her up as well. She began to shout at him, oblivious to the agents.

"Zack, I left you alone for five minutes to get the microscope out of the cupboard. Did you hear that? FIVE! And what happens? You send us BACK IN TIME! How do you think we'll get back to mum and dad? Hmm, figured that out, professor robotics? I told you time and time again not to go near dad's lab, but no! You don't listen to me!" The brunette screamed.

"Sorry, Anna," The boy, Zack, said weakly.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it this time! It's mum and dad's wedding anniversary and I finally convinced them that we didn't need a babysitter and that I could look after you both. I'm _so_ going to be killed when we get back to the future!" Anna shook her head annoyed.

"I heard you the first time! Besides-"

"Bella," The youngest boy shouted at the two, pulling on Anna's hand for attention.

"What is it, Sammy?" She questioned, bending to the eight year old's level. Sam pointed at the S.H.E.I.L.D agents surrounding them.

"Who are you three?"

"Who wants to know?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Agents Phil Coulson of S.H.E.I.L.D. Actually, everyone left of S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Uncle Phil?" Sam asked, confused.

"Uncle?"

"Sam, we aren't born yet."

"Oh."

"How do you know that, Belle?"

"Look at how young mum and dad are!"

"Well, I didn't see them over there."

"What are your names and ages?" Skye asked, gun still drawn.

Anna stepped forward, pulling the boys with her. "I'm Annabelle Skye insert last name here and I'm fourteen."

"Can we know your last names?" May asked.

"It could stop us from being born!" Sam cried.

"How do you know?" Mack asked.

"Mum and Dad aren't together yet."

"There is a machine called a memory wipe. They'll forget you've ever been here. If you want, we'll all have our memories wiped," May spoke up.

"Can we introduce ourselves first?" Zack asked, they nodded so he continued. "My name is Zack Phil... and I'm eleven."

"Who are you?" Simmons asked, bending down to Sam's level. He smiled at her.

"Oh. This little guy is Sammy Mackenzie and he's eight," Anna explained. "He's the baby in the family and Mum's favorite because of that reason and because he has her interests."

"And I'm dad's," Zack added.

"_I'm_ dad's wee lass. _You're_ his wee devil and _Sammy's_ his wee lad," Anna stated. "Dad and Mum don't really have favorites. Mum just babies Sam."

Zack tutted at that.

"Oh what now, _Zachery_?" asked Annabelle

"You're only dad's favorite because you look exactly like Mum!"

"That's not true!"

"Which part?" Zack raised an eyebrow, looking like the spitting image of his father.

"BOTH!"

"Oh, is little Anna upset?" The curly haired boy asked sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him. "I'm am not the favorite of Dad or Mum for that matter! I might look like Mum but that doesn't label me."

"Yes it does, until you get married at least."

"That's enough,_ Zachery_!" Simmons shouted at the boy, causing him to wince at her voice.

"A-A-" Fitz struggled to find the word. " Apologize- that's the word. Apologize to your sister, Zack," The man scowled.

"Sorry Anna." The girl huffed in response.

"So... Now will tell us who your parents are," Coulson said, finally lowering his gun. Zack avoided every agents eye contact and Sam quickly shook his head at Anna.

"Well- umm- you see about that- it's very hard to explain- it's just-"

"Just tell us who they are. Quit your babbling."

Anna turned to face Simmons. "Hi, Mum." She then faced the Scotsman infront of her. "Hi, Dad."

* * *

**So that's chapter one done. Please favorite, follow and review.**

**See you next time,**

**supernerdyfangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or AOS.**

* * *

"CALLED IT!" Skye shouted.

Simmons blushed furiously as Fitz looked at the children confused.

"But-Wh-How?" he questioned.

"It's Zack's fault we're here daddy," Sammy said pointing at Zack, running over to Fitz and giving the man a hug.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't what Dad was on about but that's a lesson for another time," Bella said.

"When you said not to go near your father's lab you meant Fitz's lab?" Jemma asked.

"Yep," Zack spoke up.

"Dad is... was... will be working on a time machine. He kept it under lock and key for S.H.I.E.L.D but Zack still managed to find the key. Curse ye, wee devil."

Zack glared at his older sister. "I'm nor wee nor a devil."

"You're shorter then me by, like, five inches."

"I'll have you know that I just had a growth spurt last year!"

"Yeah and you grew like ten centimeters but you're still short and a devil."

"Can you explain to us what happened and how you came back however many years you've traveled?" Coulson asked.

"It's 20 years and did you not hear me scream at the wee devil for about five minutes?"

"Yes but we want your account of it."

"Fine," The Brit huffed. "Mum and Dad were going out for their fifteenth wedding anniversary and left me in charge of the boys. Sam's pretty easy to take care of when you give him a microscope and is all round well behaved but devil over there is a bit of a handful. He enjoys robotics like Dad and has taken apart so many of my phones, I've actually lost count." Anna took a moment to once again glare at Zack. "So anyways, I went upstairs to get the Microscope out of the cupboard when I heard a crash and Sammy screaming. I rushed downstairs to find Zack on the floor with Sam beside him and Dad's time machine in pieces. It started to light up and poof! Here we are."

"You-You broke my _time machine_?" Fitz asked Zack, annoyed.

"Yeah," Zack replied weakly.

The Scotsman pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've been...," Leo paused, trying to find the word. "Working on that since the Acad-Acad-"

"Academy?" Bella wondered.

"That's the word, Belle."

"Oh."

"SEE! I warned you not to go near Dad's stuff. I knew some of that stuff was really old." Anna hit her brother on the back of the head. "Idiot," she muttered.

"OW! Mum, Dad! She just hit me!"

"You're such a weakling."

"Daddy's girl!"

"Wee devil!"

The siblings continued to argue.

"Is someone going to stop them?" Skye asked.

"Leave them a few minutes. You don't have brothers or sisters. This is how most show affection," May explained.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that they fight like this all of the time?" Skye asked and from the look on Sam's face, she took that as a yes.

"It's usually because he pranks her, takes apart her phone or torments her about the grades she's getting in school," Sammy explained.

"What's wrong with her grades?" But the boy shrugged.

"Now should we break them up?"

"Wait! You should break them up right about-" a high pitched scream was heard (Zack). "Now."

"If say another word about my grades, I'll hurt you in ways that haven't even been invented yet!" Fitz had just managed to pull his daughter (Weird to think) off of his son (Again, weird).

"How did you both get so strong?"

"Blame aunt May!" The three all said at once.

"Do you argue like this all of the time?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah and it's all her fault!" Zack accused. Anna glared at her brother and went to hit him again when Fitz restrained her.

"Don't even start with the 'I'm younger, I don't know any better, she's the older one,' speech."

"I do use that a lot, don't I?"

"_Yes_!"

"ENOUGH!" Coulson shouted at the two.

"Sorry, uncle Phil," The two replied immediately, Annabelle in a more sarcastic tone.

"Thank you. Now apologize to each other."

The teen refused to and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Girl's dorms!"

"Come back here!" Mack called.

"Try and stop me uncle Mack!"

* * *

"Annabelle?" Jemma called as she entered the girl's dorm room.

"Over here, Mum."

"Oh, thank goodness," the scientist sat down on her bed next to the girl. How Bella knew which one was her's was beyond Simmons. "What happened back there?"

"Zack happened, that's what."

"In the future, from what I've seen and heard, you and your brother don't get on. Why don't you?" the older women asked.

"I was- you know, doesn't matter."

"Of course it does."

"No it really doesn't so just drop it!" The girl shouted.

"No. Something's bothering you and I'm your mother. Boy that's weird to say. Anyways, if something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"You'll either be angry at me or the team in the future," Simmons gestured for her to carry on. "I get a few bad scores in Chemistry and Maths and suddenly I get shouted at for not being good at the things my parents walked through at my age and were at S.H.I.E.L.D academy by the time they were eighteen and blah, blah, blah! So I start focusing on those and my other subjects pay the price and to make matters worse, I had to cancel some of my training with aunt May and aunt Skye!"

"What about Biology and Physics?"

"Easy as pie."

"Then why is everyone shouting about that?"

"Because my parents are the amazing duo FitzSimmons! That's why! You both found the Sciences and Maths so easy but when I can't figure out some stupid Algebra, I get shouted at!" Anna shouted at the younger version of her mother.

"I'm so sorry Annabelle," Jemma apologized.

"It's fine. It's just that Zack wants to prove that he's the smarter one, so that he can get attention."

"Your father and I don't give attention?" the bio-chemist questioned.

"With your jobs at S.H.I.E.L.D and taking care of Sammy when you're both at home, Zack and I aren't exactly you're main priority."

Simmons looked rather annoyed with herself. "I shouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that."

"Should we talk about the future?"

"That would be nice."

"So... what do you want to know?"

* * *

**I know this is a slightly sad chapter but I need to get across why the three are the way they are. The next chapter will be a lot funnier and then it'll move onto the season 2 episodes.**

**So anyways, please remember to favorite, follow and review.**

**See you next time,**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	3. Chapter 3

"Anything about the future?"

"Anything," the girl confirmed.

"Wow. I do have a lot of questions like do they find a cure to cancer... am I still working with S.H.I.E.L.D... does S.H.I.E.L.D win against HYDRA and-"

"I'm gonna have to slow you down a bit, Mum. But I'll answer the questions asked. Almost, yes, yes and yes."

"I only asked three questions," Jemma stated, confused.

"Yes but I know what you really want to ask."

"What do I really want to ask?" The bio-chemist raised an eyebrow.

"Mum, he does gets better. You being here is helping him. I know it is. He's even said so himself. His exact words were 'I wouldn't have gotten better if it wasn't for your Mum and Uncle Mack. They helped heal me; your mother mostly.'"

"He said that? He's getting worse since I came back!" Simmions said as Anna raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that is pretty creepy. Is that what I look like when I raise my eyebrows at people?"

"Probably. Everyone says I look like a younger version of you."

Jemma chuckled at that. "So Fitz does get better?"

"Yes, he gets better but he still struggles to find words sometimes. He'll get better; you just need to wait it out. Try to help him but just don't baby him. Dad's still your Fitz, just a one that slips up on his words and that doesn't like you helping him when he knows he can do it by himself."

"Thank you Annabelle. I'll try that," the future Mrs Fitz smiled at her daughter.

* * *

"Hey, lads!" Anna called, walking into the lab with Simmons behind her.

"Hey, Anna!" The two called back from where they were sitting with their father.

"Fitz," Jemma nodded.

"Simmons."

"I was wondering if you had any questions about the future, Dad," the teen spoke up, wanting to save her parents from awkwardness.

"Well, I do have one or two questions."

"Which are?"

"You will have to answer me very, _very_ truthfully." The young brunette rolled her eyes at her father, knowing exactly what the question would be. The Scotsman looked her dead in the eye. "Do we ever get a monkey?"

Simmons was currently writing something down on a clipboard. When she heard him say those words, she smiled. Anna was right. The old Fitz was coming back.

Bella laughed. "You get Zack. That's as close as Mum will let you."

As this was going on, Zack was fiddling one of the D.W.A.R.F's

"Hey!"

"Damn it! Hey, Jemma, can we get a monkey?" Fitz asked using Simmons first name. The bio-chemist placed the clipboard down and turned to face Fitz.

"I'm not having a monkey running around my beautiful, clean future home causing mischief. For the looks of it, we already have one or two of them," Simmons said, smiling slightly.

"Mum! Zack just started to take apart Sleepy!" Sammy called.

"No," Fitz scowled at his eldest son. "You _do not_ touch this."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Hey, Simmons!" Trip called, walking into the lab. "My bullet wound's starting to hurt again. Could you check it out for me?"

"Certainly. Give me a minute to get my first aid kit."

"Okay."

The two boys walked up to Trip and looked up at him confused. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I've never met you before? I'm your Uncle Trip."

The young Fitz's looked at each other, up at Trip then back at each other again. "BELLA!"

"What? I'm right here y'know?" The teen asked, walking up to the three.

"Isn't Trip the one that went down mhmhhh-" Sammy speech was cut short when Anna quickly covered his mouth.

"Yeah. Mum and Dad told us that he-" Zack's speech was also cut short by Anna's other free hand covering his mouth.

"_PAST_, remember? They don't know who dies and who survives!" Belle hissed quietly. "Not a word about it. Agreed?" The boys both nodded. "Good."

The boys were set free after Anna whispered something else to them. They went back to messing on with robotics. Simmons came back with her first aid kit only to have it taken out of her hands immediately.

"Oi!" Jemma said annoyed finding that it was her daughter who stole it in the first place. "Give it back!"

"No. You and Dad need to talk."

"Just let me fix up Trip's wound then we'll talk, okay?"

"I can do that while you talk to Dad," Anna explained.

"Do you even know how to treat a bullet wound?" Simmons questioned.

"You'd be surprised how many times I've seen you treat one."

Both Fitz and Simmons raised a eyebrow at that statement.

"It's true," Zack spoke up.

"Okay, fine. Go on," Jemma gave in. "Trip, if the wound still hurts after Anna tried to help, you know where to find me."

"Come on Zack and Sammy," Anna called, walking out of the lab with 'Uncle' Trip. "Leave the D.W.A.R.F, Zack."

The two followed their sister, one more grumpily then the other.

"So..." Fitz trailed off.

"So..." Simmons agreed.

"So we get married... and have kids together..."

"Yeah. That's strange to think, isn't it?" the bio-chemist asked.

"Yeah. It is. I mean, us two married! Who would have thought?" Fitz questioned.

"Skye, obviously," Jemma said laughing a bit and soon Leo had joined in too.

"Jem, can we try to get along? I mean we do have kids in the future, so maybe we should start trying to at least get on. "

"That would be nice," she smiled. He grinned back.

Fitz-Simmons was back. Not the same as before but they would get there. They'd probably be stronger then before but for now...

It was a start.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done. This one took longer then the others as needed Fitz-Simmons to talk but I had no clue about how they'd react to each other.**

**So anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

**See you next time,**

**supernerdyfangirl **


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Anna was sat in her room with Skye trying to explain how the D.W.A.R.F's worked when Simmons walked in.

"Hi, Mum."

"Hello. Have you got any laundry?"

"Umm," Bella thought for a second. "Yeah my jeans are sorta covered in dust, oil and dirt."

"You helped Mack with fixing the bus's smaller jet, didn't you?"

"Not really helped, as you should probably see Zack's clothes for that amount of dirt and oil, but I guided instead."

The girl grabbed her jeans and passed them to her mother just as Fitz walked in.

"Anna, do you have the you were reading yesterday with you?" He asked.

The girl quickly checked her pockets. "Mum, can I have my jeans back a second."

Simmons looked at her daughter confused but still handed over the jeans. Anna searched the pockets for a little while before pulling out a tiny silver box. She threw it over at Fitz who looked at her baffled.

"Press the button but not the one on the-" books flew out left, right and centre. "TOP!"

"Oops."

"You hit the eject _all_ button! It took me ages to collect all those book and now I have to scan them all back in!"

"What is this?" Fitz asked, examining the box before it was snatched out of his hands.

"It's a miniature bookshelf that you designed. Now leave me in peace as I have to put them all back in alphabetical order!" Anna glared at her father as she spoke.

"Is that the seventeenth volume of '_Bio-Chemistry; the basics_?' The second edition only just came out last month!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Yes it is and no, you can't have it."

Jemma looked upset at that. Belle began to scan the books with a green beam of light that caused the book to be shrunk and sucked into the box.

* * *

"No!"

"Would you rather have them in our safety or not in our safety?"

"Safety? Our mission isn't safe. The other mission is much safer then ours."

"So now you want me to be separated from my children?"

"Hey! They're my children too or do you actually like Hunter or Mack or-"

"They look like you Fitz! I'm pretty positive they're your's!"

This argument was gong on between Fitz-Simmons while they were loading the boxes onto the Bus. Mack, Annabelle and Zack were all helping as well but kept silent throughout the argument. Sammy had tried to help lifting the boxes but they were too heavy for him so he sat playing games on Mack's phone.

Anna finally got sick of her parents arguing.

"OH, FOR FU-" Mack raised an eyebrow at her, nodding his head in the general direction of Zack and Sammy who were listening. "-dge sake. I was going to say Fudge in the first place. Heh, Heh. Love you Uncle Mack."

"That's better."

"Anyways! Mum, Dad you realize that we are pretty capable of helping you. I'm good at Bio-chem and robotics while Zack execels in robotics and Sammy is good at Chem," The brunette explained

"I do need an extra pair of hands in case anyone's injured during the mission that we're going on. Fitz, they need to be safe."

"They can be safe with Skye and May."

"Dad," The three whined.

"NO!"

"I want to work in the field when I'm older and this would be great experience if I could go. Please Daddy," Belle pleaded, knowing that even in this time she was still his wee lass that he adored- even though she was fourteen. Besides, her Mum may let him think he's in charge but in reality, Jemma was in charge of the Fitz family.

"See! Anna can come with us!" Jemma stated.

"Fine! She can come with us but the lads are going with Skye and May."

The boys both started to protest.

"No buts! That's final!"

Anna laughed a bit. "Stop protesting. You still get to ride on the bus."

* * *

The teams loaded onto the Bus preparing for the missions ahead. Fitz was chasing Sammy around the entire loading bay and the mission room.

"Come here ye wee monkey!" Fitz called.

"Nu-uh! You gotta catch me Daddy!" the little boy laughed, running straight into his mother's arms.

"Now, you mister have to calm down for us. If you do, I promise you'll be able to use my microscope in the lab when I'm not," Jemma promised.

"Deal!"

Annabelle and Zack both sat down on one of the couches.

"_This_ is the bus. _The_ Bus!" Zack exclaimed, turning to see every inch of it.

"Yes, it is Zack and stop jumping around. You look like a massive Fanboy!" Bella replied, pulling her little brother down.

"Can you tell me everything you remember about this place. I need to know _everything,_" Zack said with an evil look in his eye.

"I don't remember much as I was only two when you were born. The only reason you want to know everything because you want to take it apart from the inside, isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You underestimate me dear sister. I w-"

"You've been on the bus before?" Fitz asked.

"Me?"

"Yes, you Anna," Jemma replied.

"Oh! Yeah, I have. To me, this is just like the good-old days where I would be on field missions, be looked after by everyone and most importantly, there was no Zack."

"Why didn't you stay at home with a babysitter or your grandparents or someone so you wouldn't be on the field with us?" Simmons questioned panicked.

"We didn't have a home 'til Zack came along. I was a mistake," The girl said those words as if they were nothing.

"MISTAKE?" Fitz-Simmons shouted at once.

"Work it out for yourself. I was born a month before your first wedding anniversary. I remember you both and Uncle Phil discussing it when I was six. You were talking about how I had almost been killed out on field when Mum didn't know about me. She was two months along while it happened. And Lance may have let it slip that you wanted to be married for at least a year before trying for kids."

"You're saying these words like they're nothing!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Cause they are," She replied, walking off to talk to Bobbi.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but just as I was getting over Trip, Fitz-Simmons can never be happy! SIMMONS WHY!?**

**Anyways fangirling aside, don't forget to favourite, follow and review. I would love to have more reviews as I love to read them**

**See you next time, **

**supernerdyfangirl **


End file.
